Documents, reports, and other types of electronic documents offer large amounts of information for viewing via electronic devices such as computers. Such electronic documents can be in any of a number of file formats such as the portable document format (.pdf), Microsoft® Office PowerPoint® format (.ppt), Microsoft® Office Excel® spread sheet format (.xls), Microsoft® Office Word document format (.doc), hypertext markup language format (.htm, .html), Joint Photographic Experts Group format (.jpeg, .jpg), Portable Network Graphics format (.png), Tagged Image File Format (.tiff), etc. Large screen sizes of laptop computers and/or desktop computers allow users to relatively easily view and interact with such electronic documents even when such documents have large quantities of contents. Some computer applications offer a freeze panes function (e.g., the Microsoft Office Excel spreadsheet application) or a split screen function (e.g., the Microsoft Office Word word processor application) to facilitate viewing documents having layouts larger than is simultaneously displayable on a computer screen. Other applications allow users to zoom-in on content by double-clicking or double-tapping on the displayed content on the display.